


Findr: Alma Gemela

by Jay_Holden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, alma gemela, apps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Holden/pseuds/Jay_Holden
Summary: Findr es una nueva aplicación que ha aparecido de la nada pero sin duda se ha hecho popular, en ella puedes buscar lo que quieras y podrás encontrarlo. Puedes encontrar bandas de música, tu casa, amigos de la infancia, ¡Incluso tu alma gemela!
¿Podría ser posible que Adrien por fin tendría una oportunidad para encontrar a su amada Ladybug?------------------------------Traducción permitida del Drabble: Apps the wordPropiedad de Gale of the nomads





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ml Drabbles: Apps the word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244591) by Valor Nomad (Gale of the Nomads). 



-Enserio Nino, estas siendo un poco obsesivo con tu teléfono - El modelo rubio se mantuvo viendo a su mejor amigo con gafas.

 

Nino había estado viendo a su celular durante las últimas clases sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba una sola vez, y ahora que era la hora del almuerzo, los demás estudiantes habían salido del aula excepto por él y Adrien. La verdad es que ahora eso era preocupante.

Nino alzo su mirada hacia su preocupado amigo.

 

-Adrien, amigo mío, esta nueva aplicación esta de locura. No puedo detenerme de probarla - Nino exclamo - Tienes que probarla

 

Adrien estaba por rechazar la oferta, pero la curiosidad de su lado gatuno lo atrapo de inmediato.

 

-De acuerdo tengo curiosidad, de cualquier manera ¿Qué es lo que hace a esa aplicación tan especial? - El modelo pregunto

 

Nino sonrió mientras le daba su teléfono a su amigo. La aplicación tenía un signo de interrogación en la pantalla principal y debajo de este tenía la palabra _"Findr"_ con fuente comic sans.

 

-¿Findr? - El rubio lo vio curioso

-¡Es una aplicación que te ayuda a encontrar cualquier cosa! Tu casa, tus cosas perdidas, amigos del pasado, música nueva, incluso a tu alma gemela - Nino le explico mientras se ajustaba los lentes - He estado encontrando nuevas bandas a las cuales escuchar desde el primer periodo. Tienes que intentarlo.

 

Adrien suspiro y toco el icono en la pantalla del celular. Una vez dentro en la pantalla aparición una barra de búsqueda que le preguntaba.

 

-¿Que estás buscando encontrar? - Adrien se quedó pensando sin saber que escribir

-Te reto a que escribas _"Alma Gemela"_ \- Una voz se escuchó salida de la nada.

 

Nino y Adrien se voltearon para ver a un chico atlético de cabello castaño con copete dorado y con una camisa de entrenamiento roja.

 

-¿Kim? ¿Cuándo entraste aquí? Creí que te habías ido con Max y Alix para almorzar - Pregunto Adrien, confundido ante la aparición del otro adolescente  

-Olvide mi mochila aquí, y cuando venía de vuelta los escuche hablando sobre esa extraña aplicación. Aunque eso no es importante, te reto a que escribas ahí _"Alma Gemela"_ \- Kim hablo de manera casual, aunque sus ojos brillaban mientras se concentraba en el reto.

-Nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo con Kim, pero inténtalo. Yo no lo he intentado aun, más que nada porque Alya se molestaría si no fuese ella - Nino bromeo.

 

Adrien observo a los dos chicos antes de rendirse. Escribió _"Alma Gemela"_ en la barra de búsqueda, en ese momento la aplicación abrió un cuestionario.

Aun cuando parecía cursi Adrien siguió el juego y comenzó a responder las preguntas mientras los otros dos lo observaban.

"¿Cuál es el rasgo más interesante para ti?"  
"¿Cuál es tu versión de una cita ideal?"  
"¿Crees que la creatividad es importante?"  

Esos eran el tipo de preguntas que aparecían, y Adrien trataba de responderlas lo mejor que podía.

_"¿Cuál es el tipo de peinado que te gusta más?"_

Kim rio mientras veía como Adrien se sonrojaba mientras escribía colas de caballo.

* * *

 

Luego de una gran cantidad más de preguntas la aplicación comenzó a calcular las respuestas.

 

-Aparte de esa pregunta, esto ha sido muy aburrido - Kim bostezo - Esos son 20 minutos que no voy a recuperar

-No tenías por qué ver - Adrien comento 

-Me gusta ver mis apuestas llegar hasta su final - Kim se encogió de hombros

 

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y los tres adolescentes vieron hacia él.

**_"Cálculo de datos completa, hemos encontrado a tu alma gemela. ¿Te gustaría Descubrirla?*"_ **

Adrien rio ligeramente ante la mala broma, mientras tanto Kim presiono _"Si"_ y la aplicación comenzó a sonar como si fuera un radar.

Un corto mensaje apareció en la pantalla: **_"Tu alma gemela está en el edificio"_**

Adrien sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse, ¿Realmente esta aplicación podía encontrar a su alma gemela? Y si realmente podía, ¿Eso significaba que había encontrado una forma para localizar a Ladybug?

 

-Tenemos que ver que tan real es esta cosa - Adrien se encogió de hombros de la manera más casual que pudo

 

Los tres chicos caminaron fuera de la clase, buscando por la escuela al "alma gemela" de Adrien. Finalmente su búsqueda los llevo hasta la biblioteca, en la cual solo había unos pocos estudiantes.

_**"Tu alma gemela esta en este cuarto"**_ Fue el mensaje de la aplicación, los chicos comenzaron a ver cuidadosamente el lugar. ¿A quién es este cuarto se estaba refiriendo el teléfono?

 

-¡Adrikins! - Exclamo una rubia mientras abrazaba a Adrien por la espalda. Su mirada se fijó en los tres chicos - Te he estado buscando por todos lados, quería comer el almuerzo contigo y... ¿Qué es eso? - Su mirada bajo hacia el teléfono

-Se llama Findr, es un tipo de aplicación rara que encuentra a tu alma gemela o algo así - Kim hablo - Rete a Adrien a usarla, ¿Interesada en ver el resto Chloe?

 

Obviamente la hija del alcalde estaba intrigada.

 

-Que romántico que esta aplicación te llevara justo a mí - Coqueteo la chica, aun sujetándose al pobre modelo rubio

-Dudo eso - Nino rodo sus ojos

 

Adrien calmadamente se alejó del abrazo de Chloe mientras ella comenzaba a reclamarle a Nino, su mirada volvió a fijarse en el celular.

**_"Tu alma gemela está a 50 metros de ti"_ **

 

_"Benditos sean los Kwami"_ Pensó para sí mismo

 

Adrien comenzó a caminar dejando a los otros tres que al parecer estaban más interesados en el drama que Chloe estaba haciendo como para siquiera notarlo.

Adrien silenciosamente comenzó a moverse por la biblioteca, viendo el teléfono para ver si se estaba acercando.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo tropezó, causando que él y la persona en frente suyo cayeran al suelo.

 

-Lo siento tan... ¡Adrien! No estaba viendo y yo... estaba haciendo algunos diseños en mi trabajo, quiero decir estaba trabajando en algunos diseños y no te vi. No es que seas invisible, eres muy visible, yo solo estaba... - La diseñadora de colas de caballo comenzó a hablar

-Está bien Marinette, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención - Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

 

Ella tomo su mano y el la ayudo a levantarse, el contacto hizo que ella se pusiera roja cual tomate.

 

-Gr-gra-gracias, y-yo mejor regreso a lo que estaba haciendo. Te luego veo... Quiero decir ¡Te veo luego! - Sin más ella comenzó a alejarse casi corriendo.

 

Adrien sonrió, Marinette era una gran persona, desearía que no estuviese tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca, después de todo no iba a morderla. Cuando volvió a bajar su vista al celular algo capto rápidamente su atención, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

**_"¡Felicidades! ¡Encontraste a tu Alma Gemela!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *En la versión original dice: Would you like to Findr?, es de esa mala broma de la que Adrien se ríe.
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> Bien si han leído hasta aquí muchas gracias
> 
> He modificado algunas cosas para que el drabble se entienda, aunque la esencia sigue siendo la misma.
> 
> Gracias a Gale of the nomads por permitirme la traducción de la historia (Busquenle en tumblr)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto con otra historia 
> 
> See you later!


End file.
